


Red Hot Romance on the Red Carpet

by srlmort



Category: Jason Momoa Henry Cavill RPF
Genre: Bath Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srlmort/pseuds/srlmort
Summary: Jason and Henry have secrets that might destroy their careers, but that doesn't stop them from hooking up the night of the big movie premiere in London.





	Red Hot Romance on the Red Carpet

Wrote a fic based on the Jason/Henry pics at the Suicide Squad premiere. 

Hope you enjoy it!

Henry

August 2016, London, Suicide Squad Premiere Approx 6:16 PM

“Right here, Henry. Over here.” Photographs barked orders for me to turn in every way they wanted. Lights blinded me from every angle, but I couldn’t shield my eyes because the pictures wouldn’t come out the way my agent wanted them to.

Doing as requested of me, I stood in the center if the oddly pink carpet, flashing my killer smile for the masses. Hordes of women and men were screaming for me to look their way so they could get a closer look or a precious snapshot for their smartphone.

If I didn’t know better I would’ve thought there was a weird scent in the air; the mixture of colognes, perfumes, and natural musks from too many bodies in a small area at once.

Nevertheless, I was attracted these smells. I could sense the desire from these people, and being the attention whore I was, I gobbled it up because I loved it.

I adored it and lived for this.

It was my life.

This life.

The life of a movie star, trapped in this mixed up world of fame and a little fortune. Throughout the years, I’d played the parts of dashing superhero, handsome Victorian gent, as well as strapping young warrior to delight millions across the globe.

Every role had been curtailed to show off my bright, Colgate smile that hardly ever wavered.

Except when.

Distracted by my thoughts of my wayward lover, I dropped my gaze from the flashing bulbs of expensive cameras and glanced at my feet. He was nowhere to be found there, but I needed to look away if only to gather myself and forget the loneliness I've experienced without him near.

He’d be here tonight though, with his gorgeous wife in tow, while I, the great Henry Cavill, stand alone. Alone, because I didn’t wish to be bothered with my younger girlfriend’s complaints about the length of the film or when we would go to dinner. I only wanted to enjoy the premiere, and hopefully steal a moment or two with the man I lusted after.

Jason.

If I could get him away from the masses of reporters and fans as well as our fellow stars who wished to get a piece of him as I did. His celebrity star was just as big, if not bigger than mine. He’d been courted the world over by many movie studios, desiring him to play the next anti-hero. He’d played that role so well in practically every film he’d done.

Too well if you asked me.

The man had a mean streak that hardly no one knew about.

I knew because many times I’d been on the other end of it, enjoying every minute, as if it were my means to survival.

Jason was my Dom, my protector, and I was his sub and his muse. Until I met him years ago, I had never been into the D/s dynamic, but being with Jason had completely changed my mind.

During our last conversation, he’d told me about the drawing he etched on his personal canvas while visiting the shores of Hawaii. A picture of me, bound and gagged on top of his bed. My ass up in the air and ankles cuffed to a spreader bar to give him access to every part of my body. To loosen me up for his entrance, a butt plug was stuck far into my anal cavity while both hands were tied behind my back. He’d taken a picture of it and sent it to me while I as on the set of my next movie. He promised he’d want to act that scene out the moment we got the chance to be alone again.

When would that be?

I’d asked myself and him the question, but unfortunately, he didn’t possess a single answer. From the day he’d sent me that message, I could only think of Jason and what he could do to me.

With thoughts of our rendezvous’ becoming more frequent, my girlfriend wasn’t interesting enough to hold my interest. Many times, I sent her home in favor of masturbating to any Jason Momoa flick I could get my hand on.

That message was sent over sixty five days ago and at this moment I was at my wits end. To work off the frustration of not having my lover near, I worked out harder than before. I ran marathons for charity on my off time. When back on set, I stayed to myself, only so the crews wouldn’t chide me about looking like a love lost puppy.

Yes, I had it bad for him.

I wanted him.

I desired him as much as I needed to breathe.

But no, oh no, it wasn’t love. I had no problem declaring myself bisexual, but I knew I couldn’t love Jason because it would be a detriment to both our careers. Besides, I was no homewrecker. Jason had the perfect family. Lisa and the kids were delightful and Jason often joked that we should tell her to see what her reaction should be. Of course, I told him no. The fling between was all I needed to fulfill and satisfy my sexual needs.

When being one of Hollywood’s leading men, you have to keep a lot of those things on the hush because the blacklist is not a myth. Tell me, what dashing hunk do you know still gets top paying roles being a sexual deviant?

* * * *

Jason

 

“Over here. C’mon, Jay. Show me what you got.”

“Ah, Jason, oh my God, I wanna have your babyeeeee!”

If only I could say what was on my mind to some of these crazy people. Instead I had to grin and bear it for the crowds. Don’t get me wrong, I loved the little people. All of them, but these open to the public movie premieres sort of unnerved me. I had been attacked by a crazed fan years ago, leaving this oh so precious scar over my right eye. Yes, it had become part of my personality. It gave me character. It made me hotter than when I was on Baywatch wearing skimpy trunks and flexing my muscle around Hasseldork and the other dweebs on set. 

Despite the fame that came along with that slash to the face. I paid a price and believe me when I say, I wouldn’t want it to happen again. I nearly lost my eyesight that day. This lady was mental. She wanted my eye for her personal collection.

Yikes.

Yeah, I had nightmares for days after that and the bill from the psychiatrist nearly broke me. Now, the fans loved me because of that blemish. I’ve received deeper roles. The kind that gets you appearances at Comic cons and other nerdy conventions. I was Karl Drogo, I was Ronin on Stargate Atlantis, and now, Aquaman, the off kilter water king from the DC comics. These roles would cement a place for me in history and make me, this beer drinking, Hawaiian surferboy, a legend in Hollywood.

More than that, being in big time movies meant hobnobbing with actors bigger and better than you. During these meetings of the minds, you could have excellent conversation.

What to do about crazed fans literally stalking you or in cyrberland? How many letters you should answer through your fan clubs? What to post on your social media, etc etc etc. I listened to all the advice because my personal agent didn’t think all of this was important. He thought finding my next roles and scheduling my next appearances were, so I relied heavily on my actor brethren to answer all the questions. All of them had been very helpful, especially the hot British man I had my eyes on now.

Tuning out the photographers and fans, I fixated on the gentleman called Henry wearing a gunmetal colored three piece suit with a gold tie and matching handkerchief. Looking at him, I suddenly felt very under dressed, but I was never into formals anyway. The ensemble fit him nice. Real snug, especially around the ass. The fabric hugged his butt cheeks and I salivated at the vision of spreading them wide open to dip my tongue and hard cock in between.

What’s that you say? Why am I fawning of Henry Cavill?

Well, fuck, who wouldn’t? He’s so dreamy! (squeals in teenie bopper voice)

Ahem.

Yeah, I like it all. I may be married, but Lisa and I like to play from time to time. She loves the girls and I love the boys. Men, I should say because pretty boys did nothing for me.

So, why am I so into Henry?

He is very pretty. The azure blue eyes, the killer grin, the dimples, and the perfectly coiffed hairdo.

Yes, to all that, but he wasn’t a twink.

I didn’t do twinks. I ate them for lunch, because having a lover who didn’t match me in strength bored me to tears.

No question, I love a man who looked good, but I also needed him to be rugged. Henry was that whether clean shaven or sporting fuzz on his cheeks and underneath his nose. He was gorgeous, and every chance I got to take advantage of the British heartthrob, I would gladly do so.

Ogling him while he posed for cameras, I swiped my tongue over my lips. My dick strained against my leather pants and I squeezed my legs together only to relieve some of the pressure.

If only we were alone right now.

If only no one gave a damn that two of Hollywood’s hottest men were in a relationship.

Yes, a relationship.

Only he doesn’t know it yet.

He believes it’s an act of lust while I actually know better.

I’m falling in love with this man. This man, who I’d driven to the point of ecstasy. He’d accepted and adopted the power plays between D/s and instead of keeping myself in check I was drawn to him, like a magnet to metal.

I desired more.

Hell, we deserved more.

We hid ourselves from the world to satisfy its stupid ass complex of what hetero macho men should be.

Despite how forward Hollywood was, it was still taboo to be gay. Just ask Matt Bomer, how he can’t get the bigger roles like Henry and I can. He’s out. He has a beautiful husband and kids. The moment he told the world he’d married a man, many of Hollywood’s biggest directors and writers shut their doors in his face.

The guy doesn’t regret it though and for that, I have to admire him.

Because I love what I do, I cannot tell the world about my torrid love affair with Henry Cavil.

If we did, it would be a social media disaster and destroy any career the two of us hoped to maintain in the process.

And we couldn’t have that happen now could we? I had too much at stake in my career and I desired my kids to have a full life too. I was already sort of a rebel, but other than being an inspiration to many bisexuals around the globe, I couldn’t find another reason to out either one of us.

No question, I wanted to support everyone who did. I loved the community. Both Lisa and I wholeheartedly supported every queer charity we could with our money and words. Despite that, the losses would be too huge for all of us to out ourselves. We’d be pariahs in Hollywood and heck, my kids might be picked on at school if our sexual history was public knowledge.

Sometimes there were good reasons to stay in the shadows and so fucking what if you don’t agree. You aren’t in mine or Henry’s shoes, taking roles where we’re forced to uphold a certain image. We do it to keep everyone around us employed and to keep our loved ones fed. For the love of everything that’s holy, we couldn’t come out and shock the world with our revelation. The best thing was to keep it all under wraps and let our fantasies stay in the shadows.

Still in deep thought, I felt a warm hand on my bare arm. I leaned down to feel the warmth from my wife and partner of over a decade giving the cameras everything they wanted.

“I dare you to go hug him!” Lisa whispered and followed it up with a swipe of her tongue over my earlobe.

Okay, Henry notwithstanding, I was married to the hottest person on the planet, She was cool, awesome in bed, completely understanding, and what can I say, she got me and I got her. We were the rebels, the black sheep, and we wore those hats proudly. It was another reason why I wouldn’t out myself because I had the perfect setup already.

Feeling my cock pulse under my leathers, I grinned and eyed her with my patented panty dropping smile.

“You doubt my ability my pretty?” I said that to her in my best Brit speak.

“No, I don’t, but I dare you to hug him like a lover in front of all these people.”

To say what I wanted, I held my hand over my mouth so no one read my lips.

“He’ll beat me down if I do that to him in front of the press. Especially fucking Getty. That man gets everything!”

“So you’re chickening out?” Lisa’s brown eyes regarded me.

Knowing she meant every word I cursed under my breath and grabbed her around the waist, kissing her head. “What’s the bet?”

“You hug him and I convince Leslie to allow you to fuck her. You know she’s scared as shit of your dick.”

“Mhmm. And Leslie’s quite the beauty.” Leslie was Lisa’s girlfriend on the side and, she only wanted Lisa. She wanted no part of me.

“And if I don’t?” I rocked with her and the cameras were busy flashing our tender moment.

Lisa hugged me close and spoke into my chest. “Hmm, let’s see. What would really hurt? Oh, I know. No Guinness for a week.”

Aw shit.

Again, I swore because I had to have my Guinness as bad as I had to have my woman on my arm. That was my vitamin. That dark brown liquid of life gave me energy to be the Jason Momoa everyone knew and loved. Without that, I might as well be Baywatch Jason all over again. All scrawny, with no form, no mojo, and barely no women. Okay, scratch that, I had women, but they weren’t any of the gals I’d been pulling down since I inhabited the scar.

And, by the way, no Henry either.

Knowing what I had to do, I sighed and kissed her head. She pulled away from me and I spun on my heel, towards my target. I eyed him curiously, undressing him from head to toe, showing off the mischievous smile everyone knew and loved. No one except for me and Lisa had a clue about what I was doing which was good. It would ruin the surprise for him if anyone were the wiser.

Like a cat about to pounce, I tiptoed behind him, with my arms stretched out, ready to grab. I wrapped two arms around him, feeling his body tense and air escaped his lips.

“Fuck!”

Henry cursed aloud and he moved back against my frame so my dick touched the crevice of his ass.

I groaned, knowing I’d just soiled the lining between my cock and the insides of my trousers. Yeah, I was free balling tonight because God dammit, any extra cloth down there and I’d be sweating. The lining was so I wouldn’t get friction burns on the tip on my dick. That shit hurt like hell. With this move, I wouldn’t be suffering from burns, instead from the moisture spurting between my thighs.

“Jason.”

Henry gasped my name out and I could’ve sworn I came again. He turned around, face pinked, smiling like he was generally happy to see me. I glanced down at the tent in his pants and knew I had the same effect on him as he had on me.

Excited, Henry hugged me back like a Hollywood fellow actor and friend should. It was purely platonic to the eyes of many, but to me it was the foreplay that would fuel our night together. If there weren’t so many tuned into this moment, I’d grab his ass and lift him off his feet for thrills. 

“Henry, my man.” I said it when we bear hugged with both our arms around each other’s bodies. Once my mouth was close enough to his ear, I recited my room number. Lisa would be going to a friend’s house once the premiere was over so we could hook up this evening.

“At the Crowne London, penthouse suite 3B.” I’d slipped a keycard into his jacket when his back was turned to me.

With many eyes and camera phones on us, we pulled away giving each other more than generous smiles and hugs. In all honesty, we looked like two very high Cheshire cats. Both of us knew we had to play it up for the crowds and I was very sure some fanfiction writer would have a field day with these pictures.

“Right. Good to see you again, J.” Henry lightly patted me on the chest and let go before either one of us would do anything rash. He nodded at me, clearly affected by that moment, but like the gentleman he was, Henry would not show everyone else how rattled he might’ve been.

With labored breaths, I watched him move on, then I turned and posed for more pictures. Little did they know the heat between us caused flames to consume my entire body. I ached to be with him. My heart thumped in my chest, damn near cutting off my breath and my dick was rock hard. Solid. I could hammer anything in my path because of that one hundred and twenty seconds with him.

God, what he did to me and my psyche was incredible.

“So, you did it.”

I nodded and held her close to me again. “I did.”

“And I guess I need to convince Leslie she has to ride you at least once.”

“Maybe. I don’t care either way, it’s totally up to her.”

“Aw, aren’t you sweet. A bet is a bet.” Lisa pinched my ass and I yelped a little. The photographers and the fans thought it was adorable.

“It is, but I really don’t give a damn, babe. I got you and tonight I’ll have my man.”

I glanced at his slender frame walking into the theatre, greeting a couple of our co-stars on the way.

“And, that my dear, is truly all I’ll ever need.”

* * * *

Henry

After the movie, I faked sick and jumped in my car to rush to the hotel. It just so happened both of us were staying at the Crowne which meant no one would know which room I was heading into.

Regardless, I always had disguises in my trunk just so we could meet up together. The main idea was indeed to keep our secret meetings a secret.

Not wanting to cause any undue attention, I walked fast to the elevator, not bothering to acknowledge anyone at the desk. At this late hour very few people worked anyway which meant I could get by without being seen.

Once I made it to the lift, I pressed the buttons and leaned back on the paneling. I eyed the numbers lighting up at the top of the elevator and sighed inwardly.

Thinking of that earlier exchange, my breaths hitched in my chest and immediately I sensed the blood rushing to my cock. Feeling the pressure on my groin, I reached down and gave my hardened erection a stroke through my trousers, replaying the entire vision in my head.

Jason was so close to me, taking such a risk grabbing me from behind. His big arms wrapped around me, pulling my backside to meet his dick.

Ugh.

I groaned and licked my lips while the scenario repeated in my brain. One of his hands slipped around my right side, sliding his penthouse key into my pocket. Him growling his room number into my ear coupled with hot breath tickling my earlobe. Thoroughly aroused, I finally turned to meet his gaze.

As the heat rushed to my cheeks, Jason’s wild brown eyes gazed hungrily at me, saying I can’t wait to fuck you this evening. It was all there on display if anyone read the messages.

Sure, we appeared to be two chaps who’d worked together ever so often, meeting at parties and awards shows, but those grins we’d exchanged were so much more. That sinister smile he gave meant your ass is mine and I returned it saying, I cannot wait until it is.

That was the effect Jason had on me ever since we started seeing one another. No one had the power to make me blush with regularity or make me forget my damn name. No one could edge me, then make me come on his command. Only Jason could and I looked forward to those scenarios happening again. Not only because I desired it, but hell I needed it for my sanity.

The ring of the elevator, signaling the arrival to the correct floor disrupted my lusty thoughts. I walked off the lift and made the turn to his suite as he’d requested. I reached inside my right pocket, sliding the key out, then waved it over the censor to unlock the door. With one click, I was inside and I carefully closed the door behind me.

Striding through, I waved my hand over the sensor and the place lit up like a Christmas tree. The suite was similar to mine. The off white walls covered with random photographs of the city. The living room held a couch, a recliner, and two tables on either side with a small coffee table in the middle. Atop one of those side tables sat a decanter with whiskey inside. Undoubtedly Scotch because that’s what Jason drank other than Guinness. I could tell the container had been hit several times already.

Walking through the sliding doors to the next room, I eyed the bed, covered in white sheets along with a grey bedspread. The four pillows sat up on each side, encased in the same colored coverings. Lying against one of them, a note, that appeared to be folded in half like a card.

Curious, I walked closer and grabbed it.

While I stepped out my shoes, I flicked it open and slid my tie from around my neck.

 

Henry,

 

I’ll be here around eleven. Make yourself comfortable and get ready for me. Wash yourself thoroughly, inside and out. I’m looking forward to seeing you tonight and creating that scene I sent you months ago.

 

Much Love,

 

Jason

 

Reading his words, I smiled to myself and tossed the note back on the bed. The anticipation filled me, thinking of his large hands all over me, while I was bound, gagged, and plugged. I couldn’t wait to get started. Since it would be another hour before his arrival, I decided to prepare myself as he instructed.

Excited, I stripped my suit off and placed everything on the chair on the side of the bed. I removed my socks and underwear, tossing them in the same pile. Right then, I caught sight of the bathroom and made my way to the entrance. The cold hardwood sent a chill through my body, making my teeth chatter, but I ignored it for now.

In the bathroom, I waved my hand over the sensor and the lights came to life. Light grey marbled tiles covered the walls. The shower on the left, big enough for four or five along with a double sink. In the center, a huge white porcelain tub with one shiny silver faucet in the middle. There was also a sprout for additional cleaning.

Thinking of Jason’s note, I wondered which method to use to clean myself as he asked.

The bath or the shower?

Thoroughly would mean in the bath so I could immerse myself in water. Since the bath appealed to me more, I decided to take advantage.

Taking a few steps, I strode over to the tub, then reached down inside of it, grabbing the plug for the drain. I turned the valve and grabbed one the bath salts on the side table, pouring a decent amount in. In moments, the bathroom smelled of citrus and I inhaled it deeply. When the water filled midway, I turned the valve off.

I eyed the small digital clock on the right side by the sink and quickly walked over to grab the candles and matches sitting on the counter. I lit them all, one by one, placing them on the side table by the tub as well as the counter and sink. I waved my hand over the lights again, then sauntered back to the tub.

Ready to get in, I dipped a toe in to test if it were too hot or cold.

The perfect temperature.

Satisfied, I stepped all the way in and eased down into the water. Instantly the warmth caused my nipples to harden on my chest and I sucked in a breath feeling intense relief. My dick, already hard, bobbed against my belly and I grasped my shaft, thinking of Jason’s mouth taking me in. I rubbed my thumb over the tip and jerked my tight fist over my hardened flesh.

In ecstasy over my vision, I moaned and closed my eyes, envisioning him with me in the tub. Naked as I was, he crouched over my midsection and his head moved up and down in the same motion as my hand. Jason’s mouth swallowed my cock, licking and sucking me to the point of completion while I pinched my own nipples.

Overcome with desire, my body shuddered and trembled. When I cried out, warm shots of cum spurted on my belly and chest. I bit down hard on my bottom lip and rose both legs up, feeling my ass quivering from want. I needed to be filled with something, with him preferably because masturbation alone would not do anymore.

Still aroused, I opened my eyes and leaned back, planting both feet onto the floor of the tub. I hadn’t done what he asked as of yet because I was too busy enjoying the hot moment being played in my brain.

A wicked grin crossed my lips, thinking of the punishment, my Dom had in store for me.

A few slaps across the ass with the riding crop?

A twelve incher shoved up my ass while I wore a ball gag?

Oh the possibilities that could come about from disobedience. I supposed I would have to wait until he returned to learn of my fate. 

* * * *

Jason

 

I arrived a little earlier than I told Henry I would because damn, I couldn’t wait to get my hands on him. I’d slipped out so no one would miss me. I was sure Lisa would have just the right alibi to cover my tracks.

Not worrying about speeding tickets, I rushed back to the hotel. I sprinted past the desk so I wouldn’t be stopped and hopped on the elevator to get up to my penthouse suite.

Jazzed, I punched the numbers and leaned back, watching the numbers go up. In only a couple of moments, I’d be on my floor as I wanted.

As predicted, the elevator was fast. I dashed to my room and waved the keycard over the sensor. I popped my head in, noticing the lights were all on, meaning my man was indeed here. I smelled his cologne in the air and I inhaled it deeply in my lungs. Something like sandalwood, mixed in with natural musk. I couldn’t wait to drink it in, completely because I’d missed it as much as I did him.

To say I wasn’t completely taken by the man was an understatement.

Striding across the living area, I made my way to my bedroom. I slid my jacket off and tossed it on the floor, near the closet. I eyed his suit, crumpled in the recliner and smiled.

Fuck yes.

Henry was already naked and I would get my hands on him as I’d desired for the last two and a half months.

Totally ready, I leaned down to remove my boots along with my socks. I unzipped my pants and shoved them down from my waist. When my hard dick popped out from beneath my leather pants I hissed and sucked in a breath. While I finished getting out of them, I yanked my t-shirt from over my head and dropped it in the pile along with my pants.

Now naked, I moved across the room and walked through the door leading to the bathroom. I caught sight of my man in the tub, with his hand on his shaft, jerking it in his palm. His eyes were closed and mouth in the shape of an “O”. Henry was gasping and moving in the tub, making the water move with him.

Damn, what a sight. I could come just taking him in, but I desired more than just visual stimulation.

I took my eyes off Henry a moment to notice the scene he’d created. Candles were lit in different spots in the room, giving it the perfect backdrop for our night alone together. I nodded my approval and walked closer to the tub, watching Henry’s body give in and unravel in front of my eyes. In a trance, I reached down and grabbed my own shaft, fisting it in the same motion as he’d done his. I sucked in a deep breath and threw my head back, feeling my own fucking resolve wither away. What this man did to me was incredible. He hadn’t even touched me yet and I was ready to explode.

Caught up in my arousal, I nearly forgot I was in the same room with him. So, when a hand covered mine, removing it from my cock, I inhaled sharp in surprise. Those azure blue eyes met mine and he immediately wrapped both hands around me, bringing my crotch close to his face.

“Missed you.” Henry whispered and planted kisses around my belly, trailing his tongue from my navel on down to my treasure trail. He licked the spot right above my cock before nuzzling his nose into the bed of short curls surrounding my dick.

“Fuck baby.” I dropped my head back, watching the ceiling above my head. I swiped my tongue over my lips, enjoying the feeling of his mouth taking me in completely. He licked around the top and dipped the tip of his tongue into the piss slit. 

“Oh baby.” I stumbled and held both hands by my sides, trying my best to brace myself for what was to come. I sucked in air once again and thrust my body back and forth to fuck his mouth .

“Fuck, Henry. Fuck yeah, suck that dick. Your mouth … oh shit, your mouth.” I cried out and clenched my teeth tightly together, holding on to what little restraint I had.

Then, a surprise. I grasped onto his shoulders to steady myself and within minutes, I felt a finger press against my back door entrance.

“Ugh.” I yelled at the top of my lungs, knowing that would make me come in an instant. But I couldn’t have that. Not when I hadn’t fucked Henry like I wanted. I needed to mark him and make him mine again.

Reluctantly, I pulled away and backed up so I could grab the condom and lube I’d placed in the drawer before I left. I had them all over the suite because I wasn’t sure where we’d end up.

“Jason.” Henry was kneeling in the tub, rubbing one hand over his semi furry chest, while the other grasped his cock. A flame was in those blue eyes and his lips were slightly swollen.

With the items I needed, I strode back over to him. I placed the condom and lube on the side table and took him by the hand, helping him to stand. When we were at eye level, I grabbed his face in mine and sucked his lips into my mouth, before letting go to cover his lips with my own.

Henry wrapped both arms around me, returning that kiss with more passion and burn, so much so my mouth hurt from the lip lock.

I grimaced and moaned in the kiss, feeling my arousal spike by the fucking thousands. If I didn’t get inside of him soon, I’d climax just from the foreplay.

“Turn around so I can prep you, baby.” My voice was breathy and filled with need.

Henry bowed his head and shifted, then bent down, spreading his legs wide.

“Fuck, I’ve been waiting for this.” I placed both hands on his ass and pried it wide open. The slight hairs around his asshole looked delectable and I dipped my tongue in between the cracks and sucked on the taut skin.

“Shit, Jason. Oh fuck.” Henry growled at me and his hand pressed my head further into his butt.

Though I was a Dom I relished in Henry taking control of the situation. We were on equal footing for now, so I allowed him force me deeper into him. I ran my tongue over his rectum, then moved back so I could spread him more. I noticed his hole expand slightly for me and I gave it a firm slap.

“That’s right baby. Open it for me. I wanna taste you.” No sooner than I finished the sentence, I dipped my tongue into his hole. It smelled like the bath salt, but also like him. All tangy, salty sweet. Henry was all of that and I thoroughly enjoyed eating him.

“Jason. Oh God, need you in me. I need your dick!” Henry yelled out for me.

I wasn’t too worried about who would hear. I was pretty sure there were sound proof walls in this overpriced establishment and even if there weren’t, it wasn’t like they knew who stayed in this suite anyway. Jason and Henry could be anybody. It didn’t have to be Momoa and Cavill.

“You need me, huh?” I bit his butt cheek and gave it another smack. Again, I pushed my tongue inside of him, over and over at the same rate as I jerked my dick. I ran my thumb through the pre-cum on the tip, then smoothed some on the rest of my fingers. I moved back and rubbed a bit on Henry’s asshole to use as some lube. I’d use the actual slick too, but I liked seeing my come on his asshole, because this would be the closest I’d get to having my seed inside his hole.

If only.

But it was too damn risky. We had women in our lives and although I liked the idea of filling him up and watching it leak out, we couldn’t knowing what could possibly happen. A damn bummer if you asked me, but a man could dream.

Despite this, I continued to rub my slicked finger over his ass. I grabbed the actual lube and squeezed some into my palm. I pried him open again, and stuck my wet finger into his asshole, then added another. The manner in which it contracted around my digits made me harder if that were possible.

“That’s it baby. Oh yeah, your ass looks so good around my fingers.”

Henry contracted and moved back and forth on my hand. The mewling sounds from him when straight to my cock and I reached down, fisting myself again. My breaths were erratic and I growled low.

I couldn’t wait only longer to be inside of him so I tore the foil packet and rolled the latex onto my erection.

“You’re fucking me. Please say you are.”

“I am.” I planted a light kiss on his ass, then dragged my tongue from his ass crack to his spine. I placed kisses there too and wrapped both hands around his waist.

“Are you cold in this tub? Wanna turn some water on to warm it up?”

“No, I swear I won’t even notice when you’re inside me.”

Henry’s voice was full of need and I loved it. He was so ready for me, so damn open. I could hardly wait to thrust my cock inside him.

While I held him, I could feel Henry shift in order to get comfortable. I pressed my dick at his rear entrance and slowly slid inside of him. In less than a minute, I was buried within Henry and inhaled deeply, feeling the shots of energy roam through me like a bad drug. It was this way each and every time we fucked.

“Oh fuck, Jason!” Henry cried out.

I slid out a little then rammed forward into him again, while I held onto his body. I reached around to grab his cock, fisting it in the same motion as my thrusts.

Henry met each one so we could be in sync. He reached out and wrapped one arm around me to pull me in closer.

“Oh yes, Henry. Fuck.” I leaned into him, fucking him over this tub. My mouth was close to his ear and I licked the lobe, then dragged my tongue down to his shoulder. I gently bit it and trailed more kisses to the nape of his neck, right under his hairline. I nibbled there too so I could mark him and make him feel it for a while after we were done.

“Jason. God. Yes. Make me yours. I’m all yours.” That accent got me going almost as fast as anything. It spurred me on to quicken the pace, even though my mind and heart told me to slow down and make it last. Like I said earlier, I was in love with Henry. This was more than physical for us and I wanted to make that clear to him.

Although I was close to coming, I braced myself for what I needed to do. I couldn’t tell him about my feelings in this position so, I reluctantly pulled out.

When I did, I heard Henry whimper.

I turned him around and covered his mouth with mine again. “I wanna watch you come, baby. Lie down on the floor for me.” I spoke against his lips. I pulled away and grabbed a towel from the side of the tub. I whipped the fabric, then spread it out. The minute I did, he crouched down, then laid out on the towel as I asked.

With my dick still full and about to erupt, I knelt down and hovered over him. I brought his legs up, wrapped them around my waist, and settled in between his thighs. Once I lined my dick up with his hole, I pushed forward, breaking the ring again. Although I’d already been there for a duration of time, I felt the energy roam through my body again, making my nipples taut and my ass tense.

Close to orgasm, I sucked in a breath and thrust forward into him, then leaned down to watch Henry writhe below me. After planting both hands on either side of his head, I engulfed his mouth with mine, pushing my tongue in between his lips.

Henry drew my tongue in while he pushed back with his own thrusts. Both in perfect rhythm with mine.

“Jason.”

Henry said my name against our kiss and he groaned while I continued to pummel his ass.

I stopped kissing him and traced his lips with the tip of my tongue. My gaze met his blues and I lost myself in them.

“Damn, Henry. Do you know what you do to me?” I kept riding him and kissing him in between words. Our kisses were soft and long, with more tongue. I loved every minute of it.

“Do you know how crazy you make me?”

“I have an idea, since you make me feel the same way.” Henry said in response with a smile. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth.

I pulled away, still staring into his blue eyes. Our movements were still in perfect time with each other. “I love you Henry. I love this. I love us together.”

Henry’s smile got bigger and he collapsed his lips on top of mine. Henry let go with a smack and held my hair tightly in his palm.

“I love this too, Jason and I love you.” Henry responded in a near growly tone coupled with that accent.

Hearing him say it back, I leaned down and my hair rushed forward, partially covering his face. Sweat covered my brow and my knees hurt from being kneeling on the hard tiles. After Henry moved my wayward locks, I continued to kiss him, knowing my desire to come had reached its peak. The shudders wracked my body and my resolve was now down to nil. My lips quivered while we kissed, and my thrusts quickened, becoming more erratic. I groaned in his embrace and within the span of a couple of minutes, my control gone, I released everything I had into the condom.

“Yes, Jason. Fuck! Yes.” Henry took my lips into his again. His nails scraped my back as we continued to fuck.

It didn’t matter that I was in pain or that my knees would be sore, all that mattered was here, right in front of me.

Henry.

Only Henry.

He and I, loving one another on the bathroom floor of my suite.

Still semi hard, I continued to ride him while we kissed. I sensed him shaking uncontrollably under me and warm spurts hit my stomach and thighs.

“Yes, baby. Come for me. Give it all to me.” I spoke in between lip locks again, watching Henry unravel in front of my eyes. The usually calm and cool Henry Cavill, losing everything because I was buried deep inside his ass. Although I’d already climaxed, I didn’t want to leave him. I wanted to continue feeling his skin around mine even when my dick was too soft to do anything.

Now exhausted, I stopped moving and collapsed on top of him. We resumed our long kiss and I ran my hands through his brown locks that were now filled with sweat. He did the same, tangling his fingers in my curls.

“Jason.”

“I know, it was …”

“In your words, fucking amazing.” Henry laughed in between hampered breaths.

“Yep. It always is with you.” You should wear three piece suits more often.”

Henry chuckled heartily and kissed me again. “Is that all that got you hot for me?”

“Nope. But I will say it did get my juices flowing a lot quicker.”

“Then I’ll make sure I wear it to the Aquaman premiere.”

I smiled at him and pressed my lips atop his again. “Oh yeah? And I will make sure to go commando again too. Just so I can take you up to the private showroom and fuck you during a scene.”

“You promise?”

“Scouts honor.” I raised my free hand.

“Then perhaps I will free ball it too just for the occasion.”

“It doesn’t matter, Henry. Either way, I’ll get your ass whether it’s clothed or not. You can count on that.”

“I’m glad I can, because it’s all I ever look forward to.”

I regarded his blue eyes before dropping my gaze to his puffed out lips. I softly dragged a finger over his cheek. 

“Me too, my love. Me too.”


End file.
